Tú promesa
by Amgd12
Summary: "Historia participante del reto Parejas disparejas del foro El rincón de Rinne". Odiaba ese cuchillo. Odiaba preparar esa comida. Odiaba que casi nunca le saliera a la primera. Pero siempre amo verlo a él sonreír al degustar la comida que pocas veces que le salía bien al hacer el platillo y después de comer irse al sofá o a la cama a descansar.


**Los personajes que se utilizaran aquí no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Tú promesa.**

Las verduras trataba de cortarlas con agilidad, pero las manos le temblaban. ¿No podía hacer la comida favorita de su marido? No lo entendía, era el platillo que mejor le salía.

Finalmente suspiro abatida mientras terminaba de llenar la olla de agua caliente con las verduras, se alejo de la cocina y se encamino junto con su marido. Su sonrisa habitual y pacifica volvió a adornar su rostro… Siempre era feliz con solo verle…

-Ven a sentarte Tamako. –ofreció su esposo sonriéndole dulcemente, parecía que esa amabilidad que la cautivo desde el inicio aun seguía ahí.

-¿Sabato ya se durmió? –pregunto suavemente la mujer acurrucándose a su lado.

-Como un oso. –ambos rieron ante ese comentario.

Sería su hijo, pero a sus diez años dormía como si no hubiera un mañana o por lo menos así lo veían ellos.

Eran agradables esos momentos solo entre ellos dos, sintiendo la presencia del otro y su calidez. El silencio tan cómodo y sus respiraciones apaciguadas eran el complemento perfecto… Tamako nunca lo dejaría de decir… Amaba a ese hombre, lo amaba demasiado… A pesar de que tuviera trabajos pendientes aun podía darse el lujo de pasar tiempo con él, no es como si eso fuera algo malo.

El tiempo pasó… Tamako cortaba las verduras de la comida, los pedazos le salían más grandes de lo normal, odiaba que cuando quería hacer la comida con amor y dedicación, la comida terminara por salir mal…

-Soy un desastre en la cocina… -suspiro dejando de lado el cuchillo observándolo con recelo.

Su atención fue llamada por un llanto infantil. Sonrió para sí misma y se dirigió a la sala de donde provenía el escándalo. Su marido al verla le suplico con la mirada un poco de ayuda… El pequeño Rinne se había caído al tratar de caminar y por consecuencia estaba llorando por el dolor.

-Creo que el pequeño no me quiere, no deja de llorar por mucho que lo arrulle. –el hombre parecía desesperado, la angustia en su mirada y la timidez con la que cargaba al niño.

-Eso es porque solo le transmites malas vibras. –se burlo gentilmente mientras tomaba al pequeño y le murmuraba dulces palabras hasta que finalmente se durmió.

-No sé como lo haces. –su marido se sentó en el sillón con un semblante cansado.

-Creía que ya tenías tu experiencia con los niños. –ella se sentó a su lado y aun con el pequeño en brazos, recargo su cabeza en el hombro masculino para después sentir la mejilla de este recostarse sobre ella.

-Eso creía yo también… -suspiro cansado. -Perdón Tamako, solo te causo problemas. –ella comenzó a reír. Su marido siempre decía tantas tonterías.

-Mejor guarda silencio y disfrutemos del momento.

Él la miro cerrar los ojos tan plácidamente, parecía agotada. Ella debía de esforzarse aun más en su trabajo de shinigami solo para pagar los cincuenta años de vida que le dio solo para vivir con él…

-Gracias Tamako.

-¿Mmm?... No digas nada y mejor duerme… -decidió que lo mejor sería hacerle caso a la mujer y recargarse en el sillón llevándose consigo a la mujer con el pequeño Rinne y tomar una pequeña siesta…

¿Cuánto habrá pasado desde que ella se caso con él? Lo sentía como si hubiera sido ayer… Pero no, su mente solo quería jugarle una mala pasada, quería que ella sintiera como si todo fuera el primer día de bodas…

¿Cuántas veces seguía batallando con esa estúpida comida? Las verduras nunca quedaban como ella quería y cuando por fin lo lograba, la carne quedaba muy dura… Deseaba lanzar ese maldito cuchillo.

-Te veo molesta, ¿sucedió algo? –se giro mientras suspiraba.

-La comida…

Su marido observo a espaldas de la mujer, eran las verduras y la carne de su comida favorita. Sonrió ligeramente, Tamako siempre se había esforzado para que le quedara la comida y por alguna razón, siempre que estaba con él ese platillo en específico nunca le salía.

-Mejor vayamos a descansar, debes estar agotada. –ella se limito a asentir lentamente. –Vamos a la habitación y durmamos un poco.

Tamako observo a su marido, a pesar de tener 72 años lucia mucho más grande que ella, pero sin importar eso aun lo amaba como el primer día.

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación y se recostaron en la cama abrazados.

Su marido la abrazo más fuerte de lo que comúnmente hacía, ella sabía la razón y por ello no deseaba que la soltara nunca…

-Te amo… -confeso nuevamente Tamako, se lo había dicho durante tanto tiempo y siempre que decía esa frase se sentía mucho más feliz que antes.

-Y yo a ti, Tamako.

El silencio reino y el ambiente lejos de ser pesado por la situación, era tan cómodo como cuando dormían en la sala.

-Desde que fui pequeña siempre trabaje de shinigami y siempre me acostumbre a ver a las personas partir y reencarnar… -Tamako se aferro aun más a su abrazo. –Pero… Nunca me había sentido así al dejar ir a alguien…

-Tamako…

-Me dejaras muy sola, ¿sabes? –oculto su rostro en el pecho masculino, se sentía mal, pero tranquila en cierto sentido.

Guardo silencio unos momentos, pensando las palabras correctas para hacerla sentir mejor. ¿Qué podía decirle él? Es decir, reencarnaría como un pez caballa después de todo y no estaría con ella, a no ser que se lo comiera. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante ese pensamiento.

-¿Por qué sonríes? –a pesar de que no lo estaba viendo a la cara pudo adivinarlo.

-Puede que volvamos a estar juntos… Pero yo estaría en tu estomago. –ambos rieron. Solo él podía hacerla reír en un momento así.

-No digas esas cosas…

¿Cuánto tiempo estarían en silencio? No lo sabían y a decir verdad se estaba pasando de cómodo ese momento. Él se separo levemente de ella y la observo a los ojos.

-Tamako, escucha… -a pesar de que la mujer casi nunca abría los ojos esta vez fue diferente, sus ojos rojo oscuro se clavaron en él. -Te prometo que volveré por ti. Te prometo que nunca te dejaré. –ella sonrió. –Puede que reencarne como una caballa, pero créeme, no importa cuantas reencarnaciones me tome, yo volvería a casarme contigo y vivir la misma vida que ahora.

Esas palabras calaron fuerte en ella y cuando fue a dejarle en la rueda rinne se sintió tan vacía y sola, pero al ver su sonrisa mientras se despedía con un gesto con la mano supo que él cumpliría esa promesa…

Y ahora, otra vez mientras cortaba las verduras con ese maldito cuchillo, finalmente le salió la comida. Sonrió con ironía.

-¿Le ayudo Tamako-sama? –le pregunto Kuroboshi asomando su cabeza desde la puerta. Tamako no era muy paciente con el platillo que se le había ocurrido hacer.

-No, está bien. ¡Ya lo logre! –anuncio con su típica sonrisa.

Odiaba ese cuchillo. Odiaba preparar esa comida. Odiaba que casi nunca le saliera a la primera. Pero siempre amo verlo a él sonreír al degustar la comida que pocas veces que le salía bien al hacer el platillo

 **Fin.**

¡Holiwis muffins!

Perdón por la melosidad lo juro (?) De hecho ni siquiera sé cómo sería Tamako con su esposo caballa mientras eran pareja, así que esto me lo saque de donde pude Creo que se llama cerebro

Pues antes de irme… Este fic participa en el concurso " _Parejas disparejas del foro El rincón de Rinne"_

 _Ahora ya no me siento tan sucia de no escribir sobre Rinne hace tanto tiempo… :D_

 _¡ADIOS!_


End file.
